


Glee Season 6

by neobanks



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobanks/pseuds/neobanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Rachel decided to go to L.A. she get a suprise when someone she thought hated her goes to visit her. Can she balance her major Hollywood success with the same old McKinley drama?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native-English speaker so please forgive me for mistakes.

"So today I have a very special guest. She is a singer, an actress, she has her own show and she's just, just amazing. Please everyone, welcome Rachel Berry!" - Ellen announced her guest. There was a loud cheer and an applause from the audience as Rachel walked into studio. She waved and mouthed "Hi!" then approached Ellen and the two exchanged a hug. They sat in chairs and the crowd went silent.  
"Hi, Rachel, how are you?" - Ellen started.  
"Hi, I'm great, thanks!" - Rachel responded.  
"I just have to say that I am so fangirling right now, because I just love your show!" - Ellen said in an excited voice.  
"Well, I have to say that I'm fangirling right now, because you're Ellen!" - Rachel said with a laugh and the audience laughed too.  
"We should start a club!" - Ellen said jokingly. "So, what a year for you! You have your show, your debut album was a major success, you're landing guest roles on many other shows and series, how do you cope with this?" - she asked.  
"Well, I don't wanna sound abnoxious, but this has always been a dream of mine. Actually, it was my dream to be a star on Broadway, and I had that with Funny Girl. Television was never in my plan, it was always just Broadway and New York. But, dreams can change over time. And they did for me. I am doing what I always wanted and what makes me happy, so I'm just very grateful for that" - Rachel elaborated.  
"Speaking of Broadway, tell us something about that?"  
"Well, that was a very hard year for me. After I graduated high school I headed to New York to NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and I was having a blast. Then when I heard there was going to be a Funny Girl revival on Broadway, I just had to audition, I mean, Barbra is my idol! And so I went and eventually I got the part. But then some things just went downhill. It was hard preparing the revival while still working to support yourself and going to classes. On top of that, someone who was so very precious to me passed away and it just killed me. But I got through that all, thanks to my dear friends. And after months of preping, the revival opened and the critics loved it. I was having the time of my life. Such a good experiance." - Rachel finished.  
"If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose in that period of time?" - Ellen asked. Rachel's look went down to her neckless, the Finn gave her, the one with her name on it.  
"It was the love of my life. My highschool boyfriend. We weren't together at the time, but everyone, including me knew that we would end up together. We almost did got married during highschool but the day of the wedding on our friends got in a serious car accident so that was postponed. And I mean, I loved him, I will always love him. This neckless I'm wearing constantly, as the tabloids say, my "signature", he gave it to me. He was the only one who believed in me, he was my hero, my everything." - Rachel said. You could see she wasn't devistated but in the same time it wasn't like she didn't care.  
"I am so sorry, honey." - Ellen said. "Let's move on to some brighter subject. There were some rumours about your love life in the passed year, a lot of tabloids matching you with one of the hottest celebrities in Hollywood. So, we created a game where I will give you a name of a celebrity and you just have to say yes or no to answer if you dated or not. Ok?" - Ellen asked, and Rachel agreed. So, the game began.  
"Johnny Depp?"  
"No." - Rachel said calmly.  
"Tom Cruise?"  
"No." - Rachel answered in kind of a disguist.  
"Brody Weston?"  
"Yes." - the audience started to whistle.  
"Really?!" - Ellen asked.  
"Yes, it's true. We dated, but it was a long time ago, before all of this. I have to admit that he was my rebound after the break up I had with Finn, who passed away. We are just friends today." - Rachel explained.  
"Ok, so I don't have anymore guys now, but I will get some for the next time you come here!" - Ellen said with a chuckle.  
"Now, I have a video I found on YouTube." - Ellen continued. "You were in you highschool Glee club, right?" - she asked.  
"Oh my God!" - Rachel said with a smile.  
"And you Glee club was a national champion, right?"  
"Yes, yes, we won the nationals in my senior year. It was a perfect climax to that period of my life." - Rachel said with happiness in her voice.  
"So, let's see what you were like back then!" - Ellen said and the two turned to the screen behind them where the McKinley's New Directions performed Gaga's The Edge of Glory. After the video ended, audience applauded in cheer and when people went silent Rachel couldn't hid her nostalgic feelings.  
"That brought back so much memories!" - Rachel said.  
"That was very good! Do you still keep in touch with some of your fellow Glee clubers?" - Ellen asked.  
"Yes, I am. It's very weird actually, since we all remained such good friends after high school. I was roomates with two of them, and Finn, the one that passed away, is there too. My best friend from highshool, Kurt, moved to Paris a year ago, he's working with Vogue, and Santana, the other roomate, she's landing roles on Broadway and then we have Tina, who's working with Disney and I don't know if you noticed, but one of my fellow Glee clubber is no one other than Mercedes Jones, and I'm pretty sure you know who she is!" - Rachel said.  
"Wow, such a talent from one small town in Ohio." - Ellen said. "Well, Rachel, thank you for coming here."  
"Thank you for having me." - Rachel said.  
"Now, you're going to sing us one of your songs, No one, I personally adore this song, so there's the stage and see you later!" - Ellen finished.  
Rachel took the microphone and the song started.  
And you came to me one night  
Like a morning light  
Just to hold me tight  
Then you left and I was so alone  
Sayin' that I should've known  
You're no good for me  
There's no reason I should cry  
No, no, baby, I'll survive  
I don't care, I don't care  
No one will ever hold you tight  
No one will ever love you like  
Just no one like I do  
There is no one, no one...  
After the show, Rachel went to her room in backstage. This interview brought back so much memories from Lima. Especially the ones about Finn. She still got a little pain in her heart when she thought of him.  
Then she took her phone into her hands and saw that she had a missed call from her agent. She tapped the screen a few times to listen to the voicemail.  
Hey, Rachel, there is some guy in the agency looking for you, he said you two know each other. His name is Kurt Hummel and he said he'll wait for you here so call me back when you get the message.  
Rachel's eyes widened. Kurt was in LA? And he's looking for her? That is way too much nostalgia for one day.


	2. The One Where Sam Mentions the Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sees Rachel's interview with Ellen and thinks back what has happened in last few years.

Blaine was heading home after a nice dinner he had with Mark. Mark was a guy who asked Blaine out about a week ago and Blaine said he'd go, even though he knew nothing was going to happen. It's not that Mark wasn't a good looking guy and he was nice, it's just that after a year being single Blaine had trouble finding a guy who could really make him interested. When Kurt decided to quit NYADA and devote his life to Vogue, Blaine didn't had any idea that it would be the end of their relationship. Kurt started to spend more and more time on work, Blaine was going to classes and they just grew apart for couple of years. So it didn't surprise anyone, not even the two of them, when they decided they were going to break up.

Blaine was sad, of course, but he wasn't feeling as bad as he did when Kurt broke up with him four years ago. And in the last year he only went to a couple of dates. It wasn't like he didn't want to find someone, it's just that he had been in a very long relationship and he decided to give some time to himself and do the things he wanted without feeling obligated to ask for someone's permission. 

When Blaine opened the door to his apartment he expected to see his roomate, Sam, on the couch, playing games or watching TV, but the place was empty. He decided to go and take shower, and while he did, he heard some voices in the living room and he asumed that was Sam with someone, probably Artie or Santana. Blaine finished his shower and went to living room to find Sam passed out on the couch and Santana texting someone on the phone.

"Hey, Santana, what's going on?" - he asked while he wiped his hair with a towel, still in his bathrobe.  
"Trouty asked me to go out since you were on a date and he hammered himself." - Santana explained. "I did not have a great time dragging him home, since he could barely walk."  
"Wow, why are you sober then?"   
"Lady problems." - she said and Blaine just gave her a nod. "It's late, I better head home. I have a rehearsal tomorrow morning, but we're still on for tomorrow night, right?" - she asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll give you a call after work." - Blaine said while checking Sam to see just how much work will it take to get him to bed.  
"Ok, see you then." - she walked to the door and waved.  
"Bye!" - Blaine yelled and checked for time. It was half past midnight.  
"Sam..." - he called for the blonde.  
"mmm?" - was all Sam could mouth.   
"Wanna go to bed?"  
"Mhmm."

Blaine helped him get up and dragged him to his room. He then started to take his clothes off, and when he finished Sam just burried his face in the pillow.

"Blainey..." - Sam called for him, like he was up to something.  
"What is it, Sammy? - Blaine grinned.  
"I have to tell you something..." - Sam acted so mysterious. "You know when we did... the thing... we said it was a drunken mistake and that we would never do it again? - he asked.

How could Blaine forget? How could he forget when Sam and him came home from Artie's birthday party drunk as hell and ended up in bed together? Not that anything major happened, they just made out, but Sam was so freaked out and Blaine felt bad since he thought he was using him or something. 

"And do you know that we said that we would never, ever mention it again?" - Blaine answered with a question.  
"I know, I know, but I still have to tell you something." - Sam was very drunk and he was speaking very slowly and with his eyes shut. "I was thinking and I kind of want to do it again."

Blaine was shocked. He remembered how Sam reacted the morning after the "incident", how they called it. Sam was so freaked that it took weeks for things not to be awkward between the two of them. And they hadn't even mentioned it since.

"Sam, you're drunk. And we can't have this talk when you're like this. Let's just talk in the morning, okay?" - Blaine said while brushing his hand through Sam's hair.  
"Fine." - Sam said. "But I still wanted you to know."  
"Fine, Sam. Good night now." - Blaine said while closing the door. 

Blaine wasn't sleepy yet so he decided to spend some time on internet. While he was checking his Facebook he saw that someone shared a video entitled "Ellen - Rachel Berry goes nostalgic and talks about highschool". Wow. Blaine was indeed interested to see what Rachel talked about in the interview. When she mentioned Kurt, Blaine remembered the fight.

No one really knew what happened between Kurt and Rachel. When she left New York for good, she flew back to Kurt's almost every other weekend, and about a month before Kurt moved to Paris, the two of them had this huge fight and weren't on speaking terms. They told no one what happened. So, Blaine was surprised when she mentioned him in that light. But he was also very much offended Rachel hadn't said anything about him. 

Sure he wasn't making it big in New York, but he was happy with his life. He worked at NYADA, the job he got in his senior year. He was a teacher in NYADA's freshly opened department for kids. He loved it there, since he adored kids. And after teaching a few classes in the morning, he would go to his second work in a music shop for the afternoon shift. He didn't really had to work there, since NYADA has been paying him big bucks, but it wasn't like it was an exhausting job. He had gone to a few Broadway auditions Santana got him, but he never landed a roll, and that was ok with him.

He thought about the times right after highschool and how everything changed. Back then there was everyone, but now it was only Sam, Santana, Artie and him. He and Rachel were really good friends, but when she had that fight with Kurt she just stopped calling after a while. And no one could blame her, she was in LA, starting her own show, recording her debut album, she just couldn't find time. 

Blaine then went to check on Sam and when he returned to his laptop, ready to go to sleep, he saw a message. It was from Tina.

"Hey Blainey Days. I just saw Rachel's interview on Ellen and thought of all you guys. I was thinking of visiting soon, are you fine with it?" - the message said.  
"Hey Tina, of course. Just tell me when are you getting here and you can crush with Sam and I :)" - Blaine responded.  
"I'll check my schedule tomorrow and give you a call. Can't wait to see you all!" - Tina wrote and went offline.

Blaine turned the laptop off and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch from LA and NY and backwards until they all get together.  
> What exactly was the reason Kurt and Rachel didn't talk anymore? And what has happened with Sam and Blaine? Stay tuned!


	3. The One With The Traffic Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Rachel see each other, after a whole year fighting. And Kurt has a bomb to drop on her.

When Rachel left the Ellen studio she was feeling nervous. Kurt was in the city and looking for her. What was that all about? It's been such a long time since they saw each other and no doubt it will be awkward. But you can do this! - Rachel thought to herself. And she will. 

She went to her car and headed to her agent's office, where Kurt was waiting for her. When she drove in the free way she got in this huge traffic jam so she decided to return the call to her agent.

"Hey, Jim, it's me. Is Kurt still there?"

"Hey, Rachel, yeah, he is." - Jim responded.

"Did he said something, why he was looking for me, anything?" - Rachel asked, knowing that the answer would be negative.

"No, sorry. But I gotta tell you this, he seems very, very upset about something."

"Upset? Angry upset or sad upset?" - Rachel wondered what that was all about.

"Well, to be honest, he seems like the most depressed person in the world right now." - Jim said.

"Oh." - was all Rachel could say. "I'm on the free way, in a jam, I think I would be there in like half an hour or so."

"Ok, I'll tell him that. Bye."

They hung up and Rachel really wanted to know what was happening with Kurt. The first thing that she could thought of was that something tragic has happened. And now probably it has. She was scared and worried, so she decided to call one person who knew Kurt as much as she did. Before the incident, of course. 

While moving five miles per hour and stopping on the road about every twenty seconds, she took her phone and dialed Blaine. 

"Rachel?" - she heard on the other side.

"Hi, Blaine, how are you?" - she asked him, trying to sound as less guilty as possible, since she never called her old friends.

"Well, I'm fine, how are you? I'm so surprised to hear from you, to be honest!" - Blaine sounded excited and not mad at all, so that was good.

"I'm fine too, and I know I never call and stuff, but something happened and I need to ask you something."

"Oh, what happened?" - she could hear Blaine worrying. 

"Well... Kurt is in LA and he wants to see me. He's at my agent right now and Jim tells me he looks dreadful and depressed. Do you know anything?" - Rachel asked.

"Wow, well, Rachel, I don't know anything about that. I mean, Kurt and I haven't exactly talked in a past year, nothing more than how's it going? every now or so, but nothing that could explain this."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway," - she said, disappointed.

"And Rachel, could you let me know what's going on? I'm kinda worried." - Blaine asked.

"Of course, Blaine." 

"And just so you know, Sam and I would love to have you for a weekend or something, when you have time, of course."

"Thank you, say hello to everyone there. I'll see what can I do and I'll give you a call." - she said and hung up quickly, since the road was clearing up.

When she got to Jim's, she was even more nervous about seeing Kurt. Something is up, obviously, but they are still not speaking and fighting, which just makes the whole situation more awkward.

Rachel went to the eight floor and saw Kurt sitting in a chair in the hallway. 

"Kurt?"

"Rachel, hi, thank you for agreeing to see me on such small notice." - Kurt grined, but Rachel knew it was fake. He was awfully sad, and she could see it. 

"What's happening, Kurt?" - she just jumped right in.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" - he asked, looking around.

"Wanna go to my place, order some food?" - Rachel invited him. She was still a little bit uncomfortable, but she could see just how much Kurt needed her.

"That would be great." - he said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

When they got to the Rachel's apartment, Kurt just stood at the door. Rachel told him not to act like they were strangers and to get in.

"Now, Kurt, what's going on? I'm very woried." - Rachel asked him after a couple of jokes.

"Oh, god." - he said nervously. "This is actually harder than coming out."

Rachel was shocked. What could be that bad?

"Well, there's no nice way to put this, so I'm just gonna say it." - Kurt continued. Rachel have never seen Kurt like that, it was something really, really bad.

"I'm HIV positive." - Kurt finally said. Seconds later, tears went down his face, and Rachel sat there with a blunt look on her face, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"And I had to come to see you, because you are the only one whom I can call a friend, after everything we've been through!" - Kurt was sobbing by now and Rachel gave him a hug.

"Oh my God Kurt! Oh my god!" - she was in such a state of shock.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I just needed someone." - Kurt kept on crying the words.

In a moment, Rachel forgot about the incident and the fighting and just held her friend in her arms, wanting to help him, but not knowing how.

When Kurt got hold of himself he explained everything. He said how he couldn't really find any friends in Paris, or a boyfriend and he was very lonely so he started to party every weekend. He would bring other guy every other weekend and he would sleep with them. One time a condom broke while he was in the middle of the act with Javier, a Spanish model, and he told him that he was HIV positive, so Kurt went to have himself tested. And it came out positive. 

After hours and hours of talks, Rachel remembered something.

"Listen, Kurt. When Jim called me to tell me you were here, I kinda expected that something was wrong, so I called Blaine to ask him if knew anything, and when he said no, I promised him I would tell him. But this is something you have to tell him, and I think you should." - Rachel said.

"Actually, I was planning on visiting him after I'm finished here." - Kurt responded.

"Did you tell Burt and Carole?" - Rachel asked.

"No. And I'm not going to." - he said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go and get some sleep now, guest room is right through there." - Rachel pointed to the hallway.

She was devistated. How could this be happening to Kurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, please review.


	4. The One With the WIngs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana has a surprise for Blaine, and so is Sam. And Kurt too.

When Blaine finished the call he had with Rachel he was worried sick. Kurt was back in the US. Wow. And he felt the need to go to Rachel. Something big was sure up. But it was Kurt's choice whom to tell. Now, Blaine had to concetrate on his life, his job, his career and the talk he need to have with Sam. Apparently, Sam wants to do a little something-something with him. Again. And Blaine wasn't sure what to think about that.

Sam was currently the most important person in the world for Blaine. He was his best friend. Sure, Sam was a catch, and Blaine never really got over the crush he had on him in high-school. But anything that could make either of them uncomfortable could potentialy ruin their friendship, and Blaine wasn't going to let that happen. So, he needed to have a heart-to-heart with his roomate. As soon as possible. 

So Blaine decided to skip work today and wait for Sam to come home from his. Sam was working at com-dot-com, a company which produced comic books. Also, he had his own job at the side, really making a name of himself in certain circles, selling his macaroni art online. Blaine was proud at Sam for making it so big. He could remember their senior year when Sam struggled with the choices he had to make. He decided not to go to college and to become a male model. That worked for him for some time, but it was too much for Sam when the job required him to travel every other day. So then Sam decided to work on his art. And he surely made it.

Blaine was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Sam to return. When he heard the lock on the door, he felt a little bit nervous, fearing things could get awkward. But when the door opened, it wasn't Sam. It was Santana.

"Hey young Burt Reynolds." - she greeted him.

"Wow, Santana, so original." - Blaine went sarcastic. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" - he asked.

"I had my key made a long time ago. And I'm here to tell you something awesome!" 

"Wha-" - Blaine didn't even finish the word when Santana cut him off.  
"You know how I landed my first lead in a Broadway musical..." - she began.  
"What?! Santana! That's amazing! What, when?" - Blaine was excited.  
"Well, you know that long rumour about Grease revival?" - she asked him.  
"Oh my god! You're playing Sandy? In Grease? On Broadway?!" - Blaine jumped of his bar stool.  
"Yes! And I'm not finished!" - she said. "You remember that girl I dated, Jenny?" - Blaine nodded. "Well her father is the director, which I found out after I landed the role. But anyway, someone showed him a certain video..." - she said pointing to herself. "And guess which Teen Angel from the McKinley production of Grease is now the Teen Angel from the Broadway production of Grease?" - she grined.  
"Oh my God Santana! You got me a part on Broadway?" - he rushed to hug her.  
"Yes, I know, I am the amazing friend." - she said.  
"Thank you! Oh my god, I can't believe this!" - Blaine was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a part of a Broadway musical, without even knowing about it or auditioning. Santana really changed over the years. Sure, she was still bitchy and stuff, but they got used to it, and things like this really make up for all the attitude.

After a long talk and planning how they're gonna go out and get drunk after their openning night, Blaine remembered that Sam should've come home hours ago. He immediately got worried and texted him, but with no response.  
"I say we go out and celebrate!" - Santana propose.  
"I can't, I'm waiting for Sam, we have to talk about something." - Blaine said.  
"What, did Trouty tried to screw you again?" - she said, clearly not being serious. Blaine just kept his mouth shout, and then she gave him a look. "Oh my god, he did!" - she said.  
"No, he didn't. But he kinda... He said that... He wants to..." - Blaine couldn't look into Santana's eyes.  
"I knew it. I so knew it a long time ago!" - she yelled with a smile on her face.  
"Shut up." - Blaine smacked her jokingly. "We can't do anything. He's my friend and I wouldn't like him out of my life."  
"Well, If you ask me, if you two have a thing for each other, you should go for it. He clearly want his gay kisses, and I know for a fact you still have that little crush on him, and that he knows you do and lemme tell you, he loves it." - Santana said standing up. "Now, get dressed 'cause we're going to party!"  
"FIne. But only one drink!" - Blaine said.  
"Yeah, I know your "but only one drink" talk." - Santana said with a smirk. "And just for the record, you two would make a great couple." - she said as she went to the bathroom.

After a crazy night, and more than one drink, Blaine went home. He was tipsy and he could be himself. He wondered what was Sam up to whole day. When he came home, he opened the door and saw Sam standing with two glasses of champagne, a sign above his head that said "congratulations" and a big smile on his face. 

"Congratulations dude!" - Sam said as he handed Blaine one of the glasses.  
"How did you know?" - Blaine wondered.  
"Santana called me the minute she heard." - he explained. Blaine then took the look at the couch. There, sitting, were these huge white wings with feathers all over them.  
"What is this?" - Blaine asked Sam as he approached to inspect the huge prop.  
"That's the other thing. Santana also got me a job as a scene and costume designer on the set. And I made this for you, so that's why I was late today." - Sam was smiling so wide that Blaine felt the urge to hug his best friend.  
"Thank you." - he said. "I love them."  
"Everything for you dude." - Sam said. "And I think we need to talk." - he got serious. Blaine looked at him, asking him exactly about what he wanted them to talk.  
"About the obvious sexual chemistry between us." - Blaine was sipping on his champagne and when he heard the sentance that left Sam's mouth he just spat everything out.  
"I know, I know, you're thinking this is awkward, and it is, but we need to man up, do the adult thing and talk about it." - Blaine never heard Sam being so... Well, so adult.  
"Go on." - Blaine said as he tried to stop the coughing.  
"We've been best friends for what, four years? You know everything about me, I know everything about you. You and I are basically in a sexless, kissing-less relationship. Right?" - Sam asked calmly and Blaine just nodded.  
"I do remember what happened the night I came home drunk. And I'm standing by my words now. I do want to make out with you." - Sam smirked and left Blaine in a total shock. Positive one, to be honest. "It took me time to understand some things, my mom says it's because I think about other people's needs and not mine, but I got it now. I have feelings for you and I'm not afraid of them." - Sam finished. Blaine pinched himself to be sure that he's not dreaming.  
"Well, to be honest, I've had feelings for you for a long time." - Blaine said. "Ever since our senior year."  
"Duh, I know." - Sam said with a laugh.  
"But, Sam, is this a good idea? This could end badly and I just couldn't bear losing you as a friend."  
"You know what they say, best relationships come out of friendships. Look at Han Solo and Leia. And Clark and Lana, in Smallville." - Sam said. Blaine just smiled and approched the blonde.  
"If we're really going to do this, you gotta buy me a dinner first." - Blaine said.  
"Consider it done!" - Sam responded. "What are you doing Friday night?"  
"Oh, crap, I forgot to tell you. Tina is visiting us for the weekend."  
"Oh, that's awesome. The power trio is back, bitches!" - Sam said.

Blaine gave Sam a hug and they decided to work things slowly. They're gonna talk tomorrow, since it was pretty late. Sam was really tired so he went to bed, and Blaine sat to his computer when he got a message on Skype. It was from Kurt.

"Sure." Blaine responded, and in seconds, he saw Kurt and heard his voice again after a long time. 

After some catching up, Blaine decided to break the ice.  
"What's going on Kurt, 'cause I got a call from Rachel, saying..." - Kurt cut him off.  
"I know. That's why I'm calling. I need to tell you something and I need you to keep it quiet. So no Sam, or Santana, or anyone involved, ok?" - Kurt asked.  
"Sure." - Blaine answered.  
"I was so alone in Paris, and I, well, I had a certain life style I'm not really proud of. A life of parties, drinking excesively and being very, very promiscious." - Kurt said. "I'm HIV positive Blaine."  
Blaine was in utter shock. He opened his mouth and tried to say somthing, but he didn't know what. Two of them just kept starring at each other through the camera.   
And then, the power went out.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened between Rachel and Kurt? And why is he in L.A.? And why did he came to ask her to make a great decision? Stay tuned!


End file.
